


And That Fire Burns Brightly

by tasty_kate



Series: Fire Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fire Series, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy always flirts. It's in her nature. So what's the harm, right? Save from when the object of her flirtation gives her a taste of her own medicine...and them some. (This is Part 2. Read Part 1 first: "Playing With Fire")</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Fire Burns Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LiveJournal, FF.net, and Teaspoon and an Open Mind.

It has been two weeks since “the incident.” Amy began to wonder if it really happened at all. Maybe she imagined it. It all felt so surreal. Particularly when she would catch the Doctor’s eye and his poker face would be perfect, even when they saw each other alone. She tried talking to him about it once. After she called his name, he spun around with such innocence and open curiosity that she was left opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

She then tried to tell Rory. But after she would play the imaginary conversation in her head (“Baby, you know how I always flirt…”), all she could think of was how that opening line would end up in an argument. It isn’t that she thinks Rory would over-react, but she is pretty sure he would be rightfully jealous and angry and suspicious. And worst, probably would want them off the TARDIS. 

Maybe she is overreacting.

Each time she thinks about “the incident”, it always leads back to two points: 1) She doesn’t want Rory to know and 2) She wants it to happen again.

To quote the Doctor, this is extremely very not good.

~~~~

Amy is leaning forward against the console of the TARDIS, touching a dial here and there, while the Doctor works under a panel and Rory is underneath the glass floor. Rory is really getting a hang of helping the Doctor which didn’t surprise Amy; he always was a fast learner. As her thoughts floated about, she sees out of the corner of her eye the Doctor standing up and moving closer to her.

“I don’t see the socket you’re talking about,” Rory says with his raised voice.

“It’s not technically a ‘socket’, it’s an external introducer, but fine, call it a ‘socket.’ Are you looking directly at the retroconverters?” the Doctor asks back, speaking over the glass floor.

“…Yeah?”

“Move your left arm up with the internal exiter in your hand, holding it like I showed you, until it is level with your shoulder.” The Doctor mimics the same movements as if doing it himself would help Rory. Amy can’t see Rory from her angle but she knows he is doing just as he is told. 

She hears a faint click from underneath the glass and the TARDIS flickers blue for a moment.

The Doctor is now standing very close to Amy. She quickly glanced at him, attempting to look as nonchalant as she can. She sees his eyes quickly dart away from her.

“Doctor, what was that?” Rory asks.

Suddenly the Doctor moves from her left to behind her. She thinks he is going to go underneath to help Rory more until she feels his warm presence behind her.

“Rory, did you put the internal exiter in the external introducer to the right or to the left?” His voice is so close to her ear, she nearly jumps.

“Uh…” Amy could almost hear Rory’s concentration as he looks for the two socket locations while the Doctor leans against her bodily, his head bending down to the curve of her neck, covered by her red hair. “I can’t find two sockets. All I see is the one.”

The Doctor softly pushes her hair away from her neck. “Then you put it in the left external introducer; it needs to be in the right one. The other external introducer may look slightly different.” He kisses her neck. Amy’s breath is caught in her throat.

Silence then accompanies Rory’s complete focus and Amy’s own focus on not moaning out loud. No way could the Doctor know that her neck was a weak point for her.

“How different?”

His teeth graze her skin before the Doctor pulls away slightly. “Like two very small dots. They widen when the internal exiters come in contact.”

“That looks nothing like the other socket!” The Doctor laughs softly. Under normal, chaste circumstances the laugh would have gone unnoticed by Amy. But in his close proximity, every vibration when he speaks, including that chuckle, is felt deep in her bones. His mouth is back on her neck and he’s sucking softly. Not enough to leave a lasting mark, but enough to make Amy roll her eyes in the back of her head.

There is more silence on Rory’s part and Amy’s desperate attempt to keep quiet as the Doctor moves his ministrations up to her ear. Low, barely above a whisper, she hears the Doctor breath into her ear, “I want to hear you moan.”

His mouth encases her ear lobe and moves along to right behind her ear and kisses her delicately. Amy lets a breath of a moan escape her mouth, almost like a whimper. 

The voices of her husband and the Doctor slowly fade out for Amy as the Doctor sucks, nibbles, and kisses Amy's neck and ear, leaving her knees weak and her knickers wet. She almost wants to touch herself to relieve some of that pressure that's building up. She doesn't dare make any noises above a whisper but she knows he can hear each one, encouraging him to keep going, only stopping to respond to Rory. A lick along her collar bone leaves her shivering. 

She dares to breathe out, "Doctor..." when he bites a bit harder under her jaw.

“I’m sorry, Doctor, I just can’t find it. Can you help me?” Rory's defeated voice snaps Amy out of her reverie.

“Absolutely!” In an instant, Amy’s back is cold, the Doctor is bounding down the steps, and the moment is over.

Amy is left staring at the pinball machine, not sure what to make of herself.


End file.
